Yuri Karpov
"Good. Very good." -Yuri Karpov Yuri Karpov (Russian: Юрий Карпов) was a Russian billionaire. Karpov commandeered an Antonov An-500 piloted by Sasha Hoho. Yuri sacrifices himself to get his twin sons, Alec and Oleg, onboard in time. He was played by Zlatko Buric. Yuri was a casualty of the 2012 apocalypse. Role in the Plot Yuri Karpov (45 years old) is first seen during a boxing match in Las Vegas where he is with his attractive girlfriend Tamara Jikan sitting ringside. After his phone rings informing him about the apocalypse, he and Tamara leave to get ready for survival. On Dec 21st, 2012, Yuri calls Jackson Curtis to pick up his two kids, Oleg and Alec Karpov to the airport as fast as Jackson can before the apocalypse begins (his wife is presumed dead since she never appeared in the film, and at one-point, Yuri looks at his wallet containing an old picture of the family with his wife - either she was already dead or she died somewhere along the way to the arks later in the film). Karpov is then again-seen when Jackson Curtis, his ex-wife Kate, their children Noah and Lilly and Kate's boyfriend Gordon Silberman arrive in a destroyed Las Vegas encounter him, Tamara, Sasha, and his own kids. The American group was looking for a bigger escape plane to use, which Karpov had - an Antonov An-500 which was his private jet. Jackson Curtis was also a part-time limo driver for Karpov. Karpov's kids and Curtis' kids do not get along. Karpov and the group are trying to get to China, which contains Arks that are going to be used to shelter a chosen group of people with green cards, name Ark 4. Along the trip, the two American and Russian families get to know each other inside Yuri's private plane. Tamara becomes unfaithful of Yuri and just eventually disgusted by him, this becomes obvious when he says, "..oh please, we're barely married". She falls in love with Yuri's attractive pilot Sasha Hoho, telling him that he is "...one thousand times the man Yuri is". Yuri notices this but decides to keep it a secret. The Antonov An-500 breaks down in a frozen wasteland in the Tibetan region in China, forcing the group to land there. Sasha sacrifices himself and is killed when the Antonov falls from a cliff and explodes, leaving Tamara terrified. The Chinese army arrives with helicopters carrying animals, giving the group a feeling of temporary relief. However, Yuri exacts his revenge by leaving Tamara, the Curtis family and Gordon behind to their uncertain doom because he and his kids contain green cards, while they do not. He also tells Tamara that he knew the flame between her and Sasha. Upon his arrival at the station in China in Ark 4, he is greeted by hundreds of others with green cards trying to rush their way in and pushes his way through. Unbeknownst to him, Tamara and the American group who were accompanied by a Chinese family have also managed to stowaway in Ark 4 by trying to access the ship through its chambers. Yuri sees Tamara with the stowaway, who flicks him off and ventures into the chamber. Death Yuri Karpov's personality would get into a role that would cost him his life. As Ark 4 is about to depart without allowing any of the green card-holders' entrances, a riot and an angry mob ensues. There is pushing and shoving, many fall off the edge and into the waters below. Karpov gets into the front, not wanting to see his kids die. He climbs under where the spot where the riot is forming; when the bridge lowers, they are stuck. As it starts to rise again, he climbs up and hoists one of his boys up onto the ship, and the other tries to reach for his brother's hand. With all his strength, he throws his son up onto the ship before falling to his death. Quotes * "It's Russian" (replying to Noah about Antonov-500) * "Engine start" (Starting the Bentley via Voice-activated) * "We pay 1 billion Euro... per seat." * "May God bless that poor bitch's soul". * "Good. Very good." Category:Fathers Category:Deceased Category:Males Category:Russians Category:Characters